Surprise Attack
by timid.cheshire
Summary: The Young Justice team get ambushed and Robin ends up in hospital. SLASH WARNING. KF&Rob. I suck at summaries.


Tears rolled down Wallys face as he looked at the pale, limp body in front of him.

"P-please don't d-die..." he muttered burying his face into his hands.

"Wally, the ambulance is here," M'gann said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Robin i love you," he whispered before the ambulance men put his boyfriend onto a stretcher.

Kid Flash quickly arrived at the hospital,after a few hours, a doctor appeared in theroom Wally immediately stood.

"How is he?" Wally asked.

"He has a severe concussion, 4 broken ribs and will most likely need surgery for his left leg," Wally held his breath.

"Do you know how I can contact the boys parents?" The doctor asked looking around the group of teenagers the group fell silent as they looked at each other.

"Uhhhh ... I think you can contact Bruce at this number," Wally quickly scribbled down Dicks home phone number and passed the paper to the doctor .Soon enough the doctor was back with a concerned look on his face.

"Do you have a cell phone number? We couldn't contact him and we can't start his surgery without a parents consent,"

"What!" Wally exclaimed "Uh i"ll call him from my cell now,"he muttered. Wally grabbed his phone and started dialing the number and held it to his ear nervously.

"Hello,Bruce Wayne speaking,"

"H-hi Bruce,it's Wally," he finally managed to say.

"Uh,Wally i'm very busy right now,can this wait?"he asked

"No, not really,"he muttered

"Whats happened?"

"Dick was injured in the mission,T-they need your consent for his surgery," he could only hear silence on the other end of the phone.

"Where is he?" he finally asked.

"Gotham General Hospital," Wally answered

"Okay i'm on my way," Bruce said in a panicky voice.

Batman arrived and approved for his sons surgery. He paced back and forth across the room while the teenagers all sat. 3 hours later the doctor returned to the room. Bruce and Wally immediately stood and rushed over to where he was standing.

"Is he okay?" asked Bruce

"Can we see him?" Wally added.

"He is fine, he will recover but he is resting at the moment so you should make any visits quick," Bruce sighed with relief and walked into his sons room closely followed by Wally,who quickly rushed to Dicks side.

"Ohmygod," he muttered as he picked up his boyfriends hand and looked at his small bruised face Dick slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

"Robin! You're awake!" Wally shouted as he leaned over the small broken boy and Bruce stood up from his seat in the corner and sat on the other side of Dicks bed.

"H-hello Wally," he murmurded. Wally started sobbing at the sound of his boyfriends quiet, weak voice.

"Ugh.. W-what happened?" he whispered.

"We went on our mission and there was a surprise attack from Joker, he caught us off guard, You got caught in the explosion while trying to hack the motion sensers," Wally explained.

"Why weren't you more careful!" Batman shouted.

"Calm down it wasn't his fault, none of us expected this to happen," Aqualad added as he appeared in the doorway. "It is nice to see that you are okay," he added and smiled towards Robin.

"Hes right though I was careless I should've known it was a trap,"Robin muttered Kid Flash squeezed Robins hand.

"Its wasn't your fault," he noticed that Robin still looked upset and guilty and leaned over his boyfriend and kissed him on the laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Maybe we should give them some time alone," Aqualad followed Batman out of the room.

"I'll kill Joker for what he did to Robin," Batman said while the two walked down the hallway.

"Don't overreact you're just mad at the moment, Robin is alright," Aqualad tried to calm him but he stormed out of the hospital.

_Back in the hospital room_

"Are you in much pain?" Wally asked sounded very concerned

"yeah I'm definately not feeling the aster,heh it's not that bad" he muttered.

"I love you," Wally put his head onto Dicks lap and fell asleep with his boyfriend.


End file.
